Sayonara
by Nyausi
Summary: Un tiempo juntos fue suficiente para ser felices y llegar a amarse... pero a la hora de la despedida ¿qué podría ocurrirles?... ¿salvar la relación o tan sólo dejarse libres?Cap. V y el último UP!
1. Chapter I

**Sayonara**

La observó por última vez, abrazándose a sí misma pero firma, sin derramar un una lágrima, tan sólo la unidad que tenían entre ellos fue capaz de hacerle sentir el dolor que aquella separación hacía emanar de su corazón.

Dio la vuelta y caminó en la dirección contraria a la que ella se encontraba, pero manteniendo en su mente aquella menuda figura que tanto amaba pero que se veía forzado a dejar…

_Te dejo con tu vida_

_Tu trabajo_

_Tu gente_

_Con tus puestas de sol_

_Y tus amaneceres_

_ Flash Back_

No, nunca encontraría a alguien como ella, alguien que de verdad fuese capaz de amarle aún sabiendo de ante mano lo horrible que había sido en su vida anterior. Por eso que aquella despedida se le hacía tan horrorosamente difícil pero… ¿qué despedida no lo es?

-Sé que es lo mejor- murmuró la chica una vez que escuchase las palabras de él- y que es una desición que hemos tomado entre los dos pero…- su voz se quebró. Eso era justamente lo que él temía, miles de veces se dijo que jamás… JAMÁS la haría sufrir, que nunca dejaría que ella derramase alguna lágrima por él, que la protegería de todo…

- Gomen- murmuró el chico abrazándola.

- Iie… es algo que debemos hacer, tú tienes tus responsabilidades… y yo las mías…

_Sembrando tu confianza_

_Te dejo junto al mundo _

_Derrotando imposibles_

_Segura sin seguro_

Sin quererlo dejó escapar una sarcástica sonrisa… sí, responsabilidades, él con una aldea a la que aún debía demostrar que no era el demonio de antes, ella con una familia que no la creía merecedora de ser la heredera del clan.

- Hinata…- murmuró a su oído, pero no pudo hacer la pregunta… no era tan fácil como parecía.

_Te dejo frente al mar_

_Descifrándote a solas_

_Sin mi pregunta a ciegas_

_Sin mi respuesta rota_

Lo besó, como la primera vez. Un beso leve, delicado, un beso que dejaba ver toda la dulzura que residía en su alma. Un beso tan parecido al que comenzó todo… y que esta vez le estaba poniendo un final.

No, no pudo soportarlo y la abrazó con fuerza, profundizando el beso, mordió sus labios hasta donde sabía que no le hacía daño, rodeando su cintura, mientras que hundía su otra mano en el azul cabello de su chica…

- Gaara…- susurró la chica cuando el terminó el beso- Aishite'ru

_Te dejo sin mis dudas_

_Pobres y malheridas_

_Sin mis inmadureces_

_Sin mi veteranía_

- Hinata, yo…- cerró los ojos y comenzó a susurrar a su oído con la voz cargada de ternura- ¡maldición!, no tienes idea de cómo lamento el tiempo que perdí dudando de mis sentimientos hacia ti. El tiempo que desaproveché haciendo otras cosas cuando lo que deseaba era estar contigo- Hinata lo miró y acarició su rostro.

- Shhhhh… ya no hay nada que hacer, sólo…- o alcanzó a terminar, los labios de Gaara estaban nuevamente sobre los suyos. La chica sintió cómo su rostro se humedecía. Una vez que el beso terminó pudo darse cuenta de que no sólo las lágrimas que manaban de sus ojos habían bañado su rostro: Gaara también lloraba.

_Pero tampoco creas_

_A pie juntillas todo_

_No creas nunca creas_

_Este falso abandono_

Hinata tomó una de las manos del Kazekage entre las suyas y la llevó a su pecho. Gaara pudo sentir cómo el corazón de la chica latía bajo sus dedos. Sabía lo que le diría, pero aún así necesitaba escucharlo desesperadamente…

- Siempre late así cuando estoy contigo y lo seguirá haciendo porque…- respiró hondo para poder continuar- porque a pesar de que la distancia sea enorme y la posibilidad de estar juntos sea mínima…

- Eres mía- Gaara terminó la frase acariciando la parte izquierda de la cadera de la chica.

_Estaré donde menos _

_Lo esperes_

_Por ejemplo_

_En un árbol añoso_

_De oscuros cabeceos_

La chica soltó un gesto de dolor que sorprendió al chico.

-¿Aún no cicatriza?- ella sólo negó con la cabeza- mmmmmm… mala cicatrización, eso es un problema- murmuró besando su cabello.

- Lo sé… han pasado tres días y aún me duele…- le dijo. Gaara sonrió al recordar lo pasado hacía tres días y sintió cómo el calor al recordar el cuerpo desnudo de Hinata contra el suyo, lo invadía. Hinata se percató de que Gaara estaba recordando aquello y sus mejillas se tornaron de un leve color rosa.

- ¿Sabías que te ves hermosa cuando te avergüenzas?- le dijo a modo de broma.

- Usotsuki.

_Estaré en un lejano_

_Horizonte sin horas_

_En la huella del tacto_

_En tu sombra y mi sombra_

_ Fin Flash Back_

- Gaara… ¿por qué no…?

- Porque esto ya está decidido… además…- suspiró- yo no puedo hacerla feliz.- Temari sólo miró a su hermano sin decir nada, sabía cuanto le dolía aquello, pero tenía razón. Habían múltiples otros factores que les impedían estar juntos.

- ¡Hey¡Gaara!- Naruto apareció a su espalda corriendo- ¿Por qué te vas tan pronto?- Gaara no respondió, sólo miró a Naruto y le señaló a la chica a sus espaldas… aún visible y que continuaba mirándolos.

- Cuídala… y has lo que yo no puedo hacer: darle felicidad- dicho esto Gaara se alejó.

Naruto caminó hacía Hinata pensando en las palabras de Gaara. Una vez frente a ella la abrazó, la chica sólo se dejó hacer, pero antes de regresar a la aldea se dio la vuelta por última vez: él ya no estaba.

- Vamos- Naruto pasó a rozar la parte izquierda de la cadera de la chica, pero curiosamente no le dolió.

- Cicatricé- murmuró

- ¿Nani?

- Nada… vamos- Hinata acarició la mano que Naruto tenía en su cadera y comenzó a caminar hacia la aldea, su hogar.

* * *

N.A: Ñau.. primer FF de esta pareja... además primer FF que publico desde hace dos años (esto de que se te sequen las ideas... TT). En fin.. desde hace un rato que tenía ganas de hacer un FF con esta pareja así que aquí está.. salido en un rapto de inspiración de la mañana mientras me tomaba un descanso de hacer mi trabajo de Teoría Literaria xD.

Veamos... datos técnicos... el poema que utilicé es de Mario Benedetti y se llama "Chau número tres"... y si alguien lo ha leído.. obvié deliberadamente la estrofa que dice: _"Estaré repartido/ en cuatro o cinco pibes/ de esos que vos mirás/ y enseguida te siguen" _y que está antes de la última estrofa... porque no me pareció pertinenete para la historia. Otra cosa... de las palabras en japo que utilicé... creo que la mayoría pueden conocerla, quizá la más extraña es **Usotsuki** que significa mentiroso.

Bueno, eso... espero que me dejen Review n.n... y si quieren que siga la historia me avisan... quizá pueda hacer algo (porque hasta a mí me dejó con gusto a poco xD).

Llangkurray


	2. Chapter II

_**Sayonara**_

_**Chapter II**_

Naruto vio cómo Hinata miraba con ganas aquel plato con helado de lúcuma, mientras se llevaba a la boca unas obleas. Sabía que cuando las mujeres se deprimían comían mucho, sobre todo cosas dulces, pero aquello ya le parecía un exceso¡aquel era su tercer plato!... y lo que era peor… ¡estaban en pleno invierno!

- ¿Quieres?- le ofreció al ver cómo su acompañante la miraba, pero éste negó con la cabeza al tiempo que ella volvía a comer, esta vez más lentamente.

- ¿Me vas a decir qué te pasó?

- Ya te dije que sólo me bajó la presión- respondió la chica.

_Compañera_

_Usted sabe_

_Que puede contar_

_Conmigo_

_No hasta dos_

_O hasta diez_

_Sino contar_

_Conmigo_

Naruto había pasado a buscarla hacía unas dos horas atrás a su casa. Intentaba sacarla con frecuencia. Ya había pasado un mes desde que Hinata y Gaara se habían separado, pero la chica no parecía estar bien aún. Era por eso que acostumbraba a sacarla una vez a la semana, por lo menos durante las salidas la chica parecía recuperarse un poco, muy poco.

Aquel día había llegado como de costumbre, pero ella no salió a recibirlo. Pensando en que estaría llorando encerrada en su cuarto –como tantas veces la había encontrado- entró por una de las ventanas y comenzó a buscar a la chica… casi murió del susto al verla tirada en el piso, inconsciente.

Pero ahora la tenía frente a él, comiendo con ganas y, ciertamente, su semblante había mejorado. Quizá se estaba preocupando más de la cuenta pero¿no es normal preocuparse de la persona que se ama?

_Si alguna vez_

_Advierte_

_Que la miro a los ojos_

_Y una veta de amor_

_Reconoce en los míos_

_No alerte los fusiles_

_Ni piense qué delirio_

_A pesar de la veta_

_O tal vez porque existe_

_Usted puede contar _

_Conmigo_

Sonrió, al perecer ella ya había terminado de comer y lo miraba atenta, con una expresión que se le había hecho familiar durante aquel mes: aquella expresión que le preguntaba "¿y qué hacemos ahora?

- Tengo unas películas… ¿qué tal si las vemos en tu casa?- le propuso. La chica asintió y dejó que él la ayudase a ponerse en pie y a cubrirse con la chaqueta los hombros.

Salieron, y fuera una lluvia torrencial azotaba las calles de Konoha, pero aquello no impediría que ambos continuasen con su paseo.

Muchas de las personas que los vieron caminar bajo el paraguas, tomados del brazo comenzaron a murmurar. Ambos sabían lo que decían de ellos: para los habitantes de Konoha no había nada más agradable que comentar la supuesta relación entre el Hokage y la heredera del clan de los Hyuga.

_Si otras veces_

_Me encuentra_

_Huraño sin motivo_

_No piense qué flojera_

_Igual puede contar_

_Conmigo_

- Pareja… > - pensó Naruto- nada me gustaría más > - miró el rostro de Hinata. Ella miraba el horizonte, sin fijar su mirada en nada, tan sólo mirando al infinito, sumida en sus pensamientos- ojalá fuese yo el que ocupa ahora sus pensamientos, pero Gaara… - recordó la petición que su amigo le había hecho al marcharse de Konoha… maldijo el momento en que decidió hacerle caso pues aquello había llevado a que el amor –antes incipiente y casi olvidado- que sentía por Hinata renaciera con mayor fuerza.

- Llegamos- murmuró la chica sacando las llaves de su bolsillo y abrir la puerta de la casa.

_Pero hagamos un trato_

_Yo quisiera contar_

_ Con usted_

La película llevaba casi una hora de haber comenzado, pero ni el uno ni el otro parecían concentrados en ella. Naruto sólo estaba concentrado en esa presencia que ahora se encontraba a su lado, dejando que él la abrazara. Mientras que ella… los pensamientos de ella…

_Flash Back_

- ¿Te has dado cuenta de que esta es una película malísima?- le dijo Hinata a Gaara. Ambos se encontraban sentados en el sillón mirando la televisión. Por toda respuesta, Gaara tomó el control y apagó el aparato. Miró a la chica.

- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres hacer?- le preguntó con picardía, pero la chica no pareció captar el comentario.

- ¿Por qué aceptaste ser el Kazekage?- le preguntó de un sopetón.

- Pues…- el chico rascó su mejilla- es mi sueño, siempre quise tener un papel importante en mi aldea…- suspiró. Estaba claro que ella deseaba la verdad y no le daría ninguna tonta excusa del por qué aceptó… pero algo en su interior le impedía decir la verdad- quería que ellos se diesen cuenta de que no soy tan malo como siempre pensaron , de que no soy el demonio que todos creen, que no…- no alcanzó a terminar la idea, pues Hinata se apoderó de sus labios, dándole a entender que con la información dada era más que suficiente- ¿y tú?- le dijo una vez que terminó el beso- ¿por qué quieres ser la heredera de tu clan?

- Porque no tengo otra opción, tonta- respondió a modo de broma- soy la primogénita- luego se calló y meditó un poco lo que diría después- en realidad, la idea no me molesta ¿sabes?, quiero serlo… pero primero debo probar a mi clan que soy merecedora de ese puesto- Gaara miró con atención a su chica y pudo notar un leve brillo en sus blancos ojos, algo que, estaba seguro, no habían tenido los suyos cuando comentó el por qué de ser Kazekage.

_Fin Flash Back_

_Es tan lindo_

_Saber que usted existe_

_Uno se siente vivo_

Hinata miró a Naruto, aún pensando en Gaara. Observó los labios del chico… hacía tantos días que sus labios no se unían a otros. Tragó saliva con fuerza. Entonces Naruto la miró y acarició su mejilla con una sonrisa en los labios. Aquello bastó para que algo se encendiera en el interior de ella.

Hinata se alzó un poco y besó al rubio con pasión, con la pasión que, hasta entonces, sólo había reservado para Gaara.

Los pensamientos de Naruto hicieron un cortocircuito cuando percibió los labios de la Hyuga sobre los suyos. Pero pronto se dejó hacer, respondiendo de igual forma.

_Y cuando digo esto_

_Quiero decir contar_

_Aunque sea hasta dos_

_Aunque sea hasta cinco_

_No ya para que acuda_

_Presurosa en mí auxilio_

La chica rompió el beso. Naruto abrió los ojos y observó como ella aún los mantenía cerrados. Soltó una sonrisa de resignación. Sabía que no había sido él a quien había besado, sino a Gaara. Extendió su mano y le tocó el hombro.

- Me voy- la chica asintió

- Es lo mejor- ambos se pusieron de pie. La chica de cabello azul lo condujo a la puerta.

Al llegar a ella, Naruto la abrazó.

- Naruto… yo…

- Lo sé- él depositó un beso sobre el cabello de la chica y salió de la casa- sé que no soy Gaara 

Hinata cerró la puerta de entrada de la casa y se dio vuelta, apoyando su cuerpo contra ella.

- Gomen, Naruto- susurró dejándose caer al piso –Gomen nasai, Gaara- las lágrimas llegaron a sus ojos no podía explicar el por qué de haber traicionado a su hombre, aún sintiendo todo ese amor por él.- Quizá te equivocaste con esto- acarició su cadera, evocando la cicatriz que en ella había.

* * *

N. A.: ñau…. Mi profesor de teoria dice que el lector ideal es aquel que es capaz de llenar todos los vacíos del texto, pero parece que io dejé muchos xD… así que he decidido continuar el FF por unos Cáp. Más para rellenarlos… así que no se preocupen… tendrán éste FF por un tiempo más n.n... sobre los detalles técnicos.. esta vez utilicé un poema también de Mario Benedetti y que se llama "Hagamos un trato".

_ Respondiendo reviews:_

_**Mari-Chinpokomon:**_ Pues si… jue lindo ver un review después de tanto tiempo … y gracias por la palabras. En realidad si tengo en mente seguir escribiendo sobre esta pareja… de hecho tengo una sorpresa para más entrado septiembre (escúchame Kami-Sama te ruego xD)

_**dragonsita del amor:**_ Atendiendo a sus súplicas, mi estimada… aquí tiene un cáp. Nuevo… aunque supongo que ahora me vas a querer linchar por el beso que hice que Naruto e Hinata se dieran (tengo miedo!!!!!)… pero trankila… no dejaré que esto kede así ;)

_**Alexia hyuga: **_TT… a mi también me dio penita cuando lo escribí… pero empieza a trankilizarte… te aseguro que esto va a terminar bien (y sino lo hago me van a terminar matando xD)

_**Chibik-Lady:**_ ¡gran sagacidad! Pues sí… la cicatriz es casi el elemento más importante del FF… pero no van a saber de qué se trata hasta el cáp. Cuatro…. Muahahahaah xD

_**marybel:**_ bien… intentando responder tus inquietudes voy a dejar el FF en cinco cáp. Así que ia verás cómo contestaré tus dudas ;)

_**Hinata Hyuga 07:**_ ¿nivel muy bajo?... vamos! Ninguna de nosotras aprendió a escribir o a seguir un FF de la noche a la mañana ;)… es con la constante lectura que comenzamos a apreciar los detalles… ya verás que llegará el momento en que no te vas a perder cuando leas un FF que parece muy raro xD

_**hyuuga-hikari:**_ mmmm… ¿qué vuelva Gaara?... pus.. nu' sé… voy a pensarlo… xD tengo que hacerlas sufrir un poco más xD.

En fin… ia nos veremos… voy a intentar publicar lo antes posible (sólo si mis estudios me lo permiten…pero no voy a dejar el FF botado… así que tranquilas!). Se me cuidan!!!

Saludos!! n.n

_**Llangkurray.**_


	3. Chapter III

**Sayonara**

**Chapter III**

Gaara se encontraba sentado frente a su escritorio, observando la cantidad de archivadores que tenía que revisar aún. El trabajo como Kazekage había comenzado a agobiarle, añoraba aquellos días como un simple ninja, en donde se le era permitido hacer lo que quisiese, aquellos días en que la libertad era lo único que confortaba su espíritu.

Si no fuese Kazekage- murmuró recostándose en la silla y estirando los músculos de su cuerpo.- ahora estaríamos juntos- de inmediato intentó alejar esos pensamientos de su mente: si recordaba a Hinata, su recuerdo se apoderaría de sus pensamientos y no haría nada en todo el día.

Intentó seguir trabajando por una hora más, pero no avanzó en nada, todo parecía extraño, ajeno a él; además, no quiso seguir evitándolo: resignado apoyó sus brazos sobre el escritorio y recostó su cabeza sobre ellos, dejándose invadir por el recuerdo de la mujer amada…

_Flash Back_

Un mes de ser nombrado Kazekage y tenía que aguantar estupideces como esas, obligado a pasearse de aldea en aldea para recibir las felicitaciones de gente a la que en su vida había visto, dibujando falsas sonrisas en su rostro y esperando regresar lo antes posible a su aldea. Pero aquel día había tenido algo de distinto, por fin había recibido una noticia un poco más alentadora:

Ahora nos vamos a Konoha- le había dicho su hermana sabiendo de ante mano lo feliz que aquella noticia podría hacer a un ex seudo demonio. Es decir, levemente feliz.

_Fin Flash Back_

Suspiró… ¡cómo le cansaba repasar una y otra vez aquellos recuerdos!.. pero no podía evitarlo… no quería evitarlo. El imaginarlo hacía que pudiese tenerlo cerca, por un instante mínimo… pero tenerlo… hasta ése instante no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo necesitaba, ansiaba volver a tenerle cerca, volver a verlo… como aquella vez…

_Flash Back_

_Te acecho_

_Te olfateo_

_Afino el ojo_

_Voy detrás de tu esencia_

La chica estaba mirando el movimiento de las hojas de otoño, movilizadas por el viento que soplaba. De pronto sintió como una gran ráfaga elevaba gran parte de las hojas que se encontraban a su alrededor, la chica cerró los ojos para evitar que el polvo entrase a sus ojos carentes de pupila, pero cuando volvió a abrirlos se percató de que una figura masculina estaba frente a ella.

- Kazekage-sama- murmuró a modo de saludo. Él se acercó a ella y quitó algunas ramas de su azulado cabello.

- Sabía que eras tú- le murmuró al oído-. Llevo cinco años esperando volver a verte- se inclinó un poco y pasó su nariz cerca del cuello de la chica- esperando volver a sentir tu olor.

_Ya te logro_

_Y eres sólo un esbozo_

_Ya te alcanzo_

_Y te deslíes en un agua_

Temblaba, y aquello le pareció extraordinario. Desde ése contacto Gaara supo que ella sería la mujer de su vida.

Temblaba ante el contacto con el cuerpo del hombre, pero no de temor, sino porque intentaba contener las ansias de abrazarle.

- Kazekage-sama- murmuró la chica para intentar que él se alejara.

- Deja de resistirte- la estrechó con fuerza, encadenando la estrecha cintura de la chica con sus brazos.

_Te persigo sigilosa, atenta_

_Estrecho el cerco_

_Te asedio_

Las ganas de estrechar el contacto con el cuerpo del pelirrojo fueron más fuertes, e Hinata le abrazó, apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho de él, mientras que sus brazos acariciaban la espalda del chico.

- Hyuga-san… yo…- comenzó a murmurar Gaara, pero la chica no lo dejó terminar, se separó de él con brusquedad, demostrando lo avergonzada que estaba por su actitud. Pero Gaara no la dejó llegar muy lejos, tomó una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra acariciaba el rostro de la chica.- Sé lo que sientes- le dijo- tus ojos casi lo gritan…me di cuenta de ello la primera vez que te miré a los ojos… aquel día supe que debía regresar por ti.

- Kazekage-sama…- susurró la chica con sorpresa- ano… etto…

- Tranquila…- acarició su cabello- ¿sabes? Demoré tanto en regresar porque no estaba muy seguro de lo que sentía.

- ¿L e demoró cinco años darse cuenta de que…?

- Oye- le dijo casi como un regaño- nunca recibí cariño… ¿cómo querías que me diera cuenta de amanera rápida que te amaba?

- ¿Nani?- soltó la chica de golpe- Kazeka…

Ya deja de decirme así- tocó su nariz con un gesto juguetón- Gaara, ése es mi nombre- luego de ello eliminó todo contacto con ella y llevó su rostro a la altura del cuello de ella- Hinata- susurró.

La chica sintió cómo la piel de su cuello se erizaba al sentir como el aire, que egresaba de la boca del chico, acariciaba su piel.

_Tengo ya tus huesos, _

_Tu última sustancia_

_Y aún no es suficiente_

Hinata dio un paso atrás y miró al sorprendido hombre…

Él negó con la cabeza, mil pensamientos se pasaron por su mente. Al que menos atención quería ponerle era el que más persistentemente llegaba: "interpretaste todo mal, ella no siente nada por ti… tan sólo, en tu afán por sentirte querido, y al ver lo agradable que ella fue contigo aquella vez pensaste que…"

El pensamiento se vio interrumpido, pues la chica se había puesto en puntillas y rozó sus labios con os de Gaara. Pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él y hundió sus dedos en el cabello rojizo, mientras separaba un poco más los labios para profundizar el beso.

Gaara respondió de la misma forma, separó los labios y volvió a abrazar a la chica, encadenando su cintura.

_Yo quiero el ojo de Dios_

_Su puro asombro_

Con ella entre sus brazos y aún acariciando sus labios con los propios, la condujo hacia un árbol cercano, aprisionándola entre el tronco de este y su cuerpo. Nuevamente unieron sus labios dulcemente, al tiempo que la chica depositaba sus manos sobre el pecho de Gaara. Aquella sensación les entregaba un bienestar indescriptible, algo que no querían terminar, pero la necesidad de aire se hizo presente y Gaara rompió el beso muy a su pesar.

- Gaara…- murmuró la chica con la respiración entrecortada.

- Te amo- le soltó él y volvió a besarla.

_Fin Flash Back_

Abrieron los ojos, Gaara en su oficina e Hinata en su cuarto. Se dieron cuenta de que el uno estaba pensando en el otro. Como un acto automático se llevaron los dedos a los labios y los acariciaron, rememorando la forma de la boca del otro, recordando el calor, la textura, el sabor…

- Hinata- murmuró Gaara

- Gaara- murmuró la chica recostada en su cama

- Te extraño- susurraron ambos al mismo tiempo, estando más que seguros que el otro también pensaba en lo mismo.

* * *

N.A: uff!!! terminé esta semana y ahora tengo dos semanas de vacaciones por feistas patrias xDD 

así que me tendrán para rato... cómo no me apareceré durante el fin de semana, les dejo este cahp. a ver y si les gustó ¿no?

en fin... el poema ke utilicé esta vez es de Teresa de Jesús y se llama "Cacería"

_Respondiendo Reviews_

**_dragonsita del amor _**: ke komo??? pus... no sé si eso tenga algo que ver... creo ke es más bien unas dotes que tengo escondidas por ahí... por algo mis amigas de la U me dicen Cassandra xD

**_Mari-Chinpokomon:_** espero ke con este cap. haya satisfacido (aunke sea mínimamente) lo que me pedías ;)

**_Alexia hyuga: _**uguu... gracias por tus palabras n.n... me hacen sentir bien xD

**_hyuuga-hikari:_** weno... aki tiene cap. new n.n

**_Chibik-Lady: _**pues... veamos... supuse ke se inferería ke Hinata no ha dejado de ser ninja por el pseudo abandono de Gaara, así ke sigue entrenando... es más fácil bajar de peso ¿no?... y sobre la segunda opción... etto... no.. no diré nada!!

**_ruuty_**: jamás las abandonaré!!! ;) trankila!

**_maguita:_** me alegra ke te haya entretenido durante las clases ;) y... aki, entre nos... la historia tiene final feliz ;)

**_Hiei-and-shino:_** wow!!! eso sí que fue extraño!!! gracias!!! no imaginé que mi FF lo leyera alguien que tiene otra lengua como lengua mare!!! pero miles de gracias!!! n.n


	4. Chapter IV

**Sayonara**

**Chapter IV**

No supo cómo ella apareció sobre él, ni cómo sus manos le estaban traicionando, acariciando el cuerpo de la chica, mientras que ella le besaba el cuello, al borde de dejar una marca rojiza en él.

- Hinata- soltó el chico juntando todo su autocontrol- detente- intentó separarse de ella, pero la chica no lo dejó- "_esto no está bien"_- pensó el rubio intentando, nuevamente, quitarla de su cuerpo- _"basta, Naruto, ella está prohibida… ¡prohibida!!"_- pero su cuerpo no pensaba lo mismo, podía sentir cómo su miembro había comenzado a palpitar, perdió el control que había logrado y se apoderó de sus caderas, mientras la besaba con fuerza.

¿Continuó? No pudo, de pronto sintió cómo su rostro se mojaba y al fijar su mirada en el rostro de la peliazul se percató de su llanto.

- Naruto… esto no…- comenzó a murmurar.

Él lo sabía, así que separó de ella y secó sus lágrimas, aún en contra de lo que su corazón deseaba.

_Viajo sobre mis huesos,_

_Veo la cara de Dios_

_Desintegrada._

Desde la mañana que la imagen de la chica quemaba su pensamiento ¡Aquello era tan agotador! La necesitaba, la deseaba y esos sentimientos le hacían verla en todas partes, le hacían identificarla en todo lo que veía. Necesitaba abrazarla, besarla, volver a unirse a ella.

_Voy de cumbre en cumbre,_

_Rompo con mi dedo lo celeste_

Necesitaba quemar energía, así que comenzó su entrenamiento físico, pero el mismo se daba cuenta de que en cada golpe inyectaba la misma pasión que en algún momento dedicó a poseer el cuerpo de su amada…

_Recobro mis fantasmas_

No pudo más y se dejó caer sobre la arena, protegiendo su cuerpo con la misma, formando una especie de quitasol con ella. Llevó su mano hacía su frente, como si con ese gesto lograse quitar de su mente el recuerdo de la chica, pero fue mucho peor: pasó a tocar el kanji que en ella tenía, con lo cual se le vino de inmediato a la mente la cicatriz de cuerpo de Hinata…

_Flash Back_

Ambos jadeaban, mientras el sudor corría por sus cuerpos. Hinata intentó recobrar la sábana para cubrir a Gaara, y también su propia desnudes. Pero, al sentir el movimiento por parte de ella, el Kazekage la inmovilizó, depositando un beso en su nuca y tocando la blanca piel de su estómago, provocando un escalofrío en ella.

Volvió a recostarla sobre la cama y puso su cuerpo sobre el de ella, provocándole un leve gemido. Gaara se estremeció, definitivamente el tener la piel de Hinata rozando la suya hacía que un sin fin de placenteras sensaciones se apoderasen de su cuerpo. Sintió la tentación de volver a poseerla, además, por la mirada que la chica le dedicaba –cargada de deseo- adivinaba que eso era lo que ella esperaba. Pero de alguna forma logró contenerse, estiró su mano y tomó la daga que había dejado sobre el velador.

- Esto va a doler- le dijo antes de volver a besarla, pero Hinata no replicó, ni siquiera sintió temor de ver al chico con aquella arma en la mano: ya nada que viniese de él podría provocarle temor.

Fue entonces cuando sintió el primer corte en la parte izquierda de su cadera, seguidos por unos cuantos más. Reprimió los sonidos de dolor que querían brotar de sus labios, pero no pudo hacer lo mismo con las lágrimas de sus ojos.

- ¿Qué hiciste?- le preguntó mientras él quitaba las lágrimas del rostro de la chica. Por toda respuesta él tomó la sábana y rompió un trozo pequeño, lo llevó a la cadera de la chica y presionó sobre los cortes que le había provocado, hecho esto le mostró el dibujo que se había formado con su sangre: el kanji "amor".

Siempre dije que sólo debía amarme a mí mismo, pero apareciste y ya no supe qué hacer… hasta ahora- le dio un breve beso- esta es mi manera de decirte y recordarte que te amaré para siempre.

Vaya forma de hacerlo- susurró la chica, pero no soltó ninguna queja más, pues sintió cómo el cuerpo de Gaara comenzaba a bajar, sólo se detuvo hasta que su rostro estuvo a la altura de la herida que le había inflingido y comenzó a lamerla, provocando que la piel de la chica se erizase y que el calor volviera a apoderarse de ambos.

Al día siguiente y cuando ya habían comenzado a vestirse, Gaara la detuvo y corrió un poco la braga de la chica, dejando al descubierto la herida.

Cuando cicatrice te darás cuenta de que nuestra relación será eterna- dicho esto volvió a besarla.

_Fin Flash Back_

_Asciendo a las tinieblas_

_Estrujo del pavor_

_La última energía_

_Establezco el infinito, ya sin miedo_

_Y recaudo lo total de mis valores._

- Hinata- le dijo Naruto a la chica luego de oír su confesión- ¿te das cuenta de lo importante que es esto?

- Claro que sí…- instintivamente la chica llevó una de sus manos a su cadera, acariciando el kanji- Más que mal, esto es algo de Gaara que siempre tendré conmigo, pero…

- En esto no hay pero que valga y lo sabes, Gaara debe saberlo- le dijo el rubio con firmeza.

El silencio se instaló entre ellos. De pronto fue como si las palabras se les acabasen. Naruto comprendió lo difícil que aquello significaba para la chica. Se puso de pie y la abrazó por la espalda, acariciando su vientre. Observó cómo Hinata cerraba los ojos y se apoyaba en su pecho.

- Estoy seguro de que estás imaginando que es Gaara quien te acaricia- murmuró a su oído evitando que el dolor deformase su voz.

- No debo molestarlo… él- pero Naruto ya no estaba. La chica soltó una sonrisa de resignación mientras se sentaba en el sillón. Acarició su vientre- al final… tu papá no puede estar con nosotros- susurró mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro y los sollozos invadían su hogar.

_Entonces vuelvo sobre mis huesos_

_Y busco._

- Gaara- el aludido abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver a su hermana mirándole con una mezcla de alegría y enojo- acaba de llamar Naruto.

- ¿Naruto?- por toda respuesta ella e entregó un trozo de papel.

- Eso fue lo que dijo…- Gaara recibió el papel y lo leyó. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, demostrando la sorpresa que tenía. Miró a Temari, como esperando que ella le dijese qué hacer- ¿Te has dado cuenta de que todo lo que amas está en Konoha?- con esa pregunta él supo cual era la respuesta. Se puso de pie.- ¿a dónde vas?

- A hablar con el consejo.

* * *

N.A: ñau... 11 de septiembre y io me aventuro a venir a publicarles un cáp. xD... si el jueves no publico será signo de que mor´en el camino ahogada por las bombas lacrimógenas!!! pero no importa... el profesionalismo es más importante. 

¿Qué puedo decir?... estamos llegando al final u.u muy a pesar mío.. pero este es el pnúltimo cáp. sobre los datos técnicos... debo decir que se me olvidó el título del poema P pero también es de Teresa de Jesús. en fin... ia nos veremos n.n

y lo otro... si alguna vez uno de sus novios intenta hacerles una cicatriz como la que Gaara le hizo a Hinata... terminen con él!!!!!!!!!! sólo un desquiciado mental podría intentar hacer algo así con ustedes... y si lo ocupé fue por fines puramente ficticios! eh?

_Respondiendo reviews:_

**_MaGuiTa_**: uff... lo siento.. pero cómo diej antes... este es el penúltimo cáp. u.u

**_gaahina Lovers:_** pus... aki ta' la continuación ;)

**_Mari-Chinpokomon:_** xD.. en realidad no sé si fue tanto tomar tu idea xD... es que ia lo tenía escrito... cuando subí el primer cáp y me dí cuenta de que querían continuación, escribí los otros cuatro cáp. de un tirón... xD

**_Chibik-Lady_**: sip... todo un amorch él n.n más lindo hasta a mí me da penita tener que tenerlos separados...

**_dragonsita del amor_**: ay! gracias... es lo mejor que me pueden decir n.n

En fin... se me cuidan... y espero no morir en el camino para poder subir el último cáp. no quiero dejar esta pareja así cómo así xD

Besos

**_Llangkurray_**


	5. Chapter V

**Sayonara**

**Chap. V**

"_Gaara:_

_Sé que me pediste que cuidase de Hinata y eso es lo que he estado intentando hacer todo este tiempo pero… surgió algo…"_

¿Qué fue lo que surgió?- le preguntó su hermano invitándole a continuar.

"…_Sé que dejaste sobre mis hombros la carga de hacer feliz a Hinata, es por eso que exijo que regreses, de lo contrario hipotecarás la felicidad de Hinata, la tuya, la mía y la de…"_

- ¿y la de…?- soltó Kankuro con impaciencia.

"…_y la del hijo que tú y ella engendraron."_

- ¿Voy a ser tío?- susurró- ¿me estás diciendo que voy a ser tío y que la madre de mi sobrino vive a miles de kilómetros de aquí y que es, además, la chica a la que dejaste por seguir siendo un Kazekage?- le espetó de un tirón.

- ¡Oye!... eso hace ver a Gaara como un miserable, y tampoco es tan así- intervino Temari en defensa de su hermano menor.

- Déjalo, tiene razón. Yo no debí dejar a Hinata.

- Lo hiciste pensando en tus sueños- le tranquilizó la rubia.

- No, Temari- replicó el pelirrojo- mi sueño siempre fue ser amado, tener a alguien que me entregase cariño, pero cuando la encontré- desvió la mirada rumbo a la ventana, dejando que sus ojos se perdieran en la profundidad del desierto- temí tanto mantener aquello, que de pronto algo me la arrebatase que… que al final yo mismo la alejé.

- ¿Y por eso la dejaste y, prácticamente, la lanzaste a los brazos de Naruto?- el silencio se instaló entre los hermanos y el ambiente se tensó. Estuvieron así por unos minutos, esperando que uno u otro se atreviese a decir algo.

Finalmente, Gaara se acercó al lugar en el que se encontraba Kankuro y lo miró. Su hermano le devolvió la mirada y comprendió lo que su pequeño hermano quería pedirle.

- Tranquilo… lo haré- Gaara le dedicó una sonrisa sincera- pero quita esa sonrisa que me das miedo.

_**Tres días después**_

Hinata iba caminando lentamente por las calles de su aldea, respirando hondamente y botando por la boca para poder evitar las náuseas que la estaban atormentando en ese momento, pero al parecer no lo estaba logrando y se acercó trabajosamente tras un árbol para vaciar el contenido de su estómago, pero sus náuseas desaparecieron extrañamente.

- ¿Hasta cuando vas a dejar tranquila a tu madre?- murmuró mirando en dirección a su vientre.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio ante ella, con una leve sonrisa en sus labios y que se transmitía a sus sombreados ojos, no alcanzó a decirle nada pues un mareo la atacó en ése momento y fue a caer a los pies del árbol.

_No lo creo todavía_

_Estás llegando a mi lado_

_Y la noche es un puñado_

_De estrellas y de alegría_

- Hinata- murmuró el chico corriendo hacia ella para levantarla. Fue entonces cuando la observó de cerca: había algo extraño en su rostro, algo que la hacía ver luminosa, mucho más bella que la última vez que se vieron. La tomó entre sus brazos sin levantarla y fijó su mirada en el cuerpo de la chica mirándolo con detención: sus senos estaba algo más abultados a cómo los recordaba… sintió cómo el sonrojo invadía su rostro.

- Gaara- la chica abrió los ojos y miró al hombre que acariciaba su rostro con preocupación- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Qué que hago aquí?- en los ojos del hombre aparecieron señas de un leve enojo- ¿Cómo pretendías que siguiera en Suna cuando aquí se encuentra todo lo que amo?- Gaara bajó su vista al vientre de la chica y se dio cuenta de que estaba levemente sobresaliente. Llevó su mano hasta aquella zona y la depositó con cariño.

- Pero… ¿tus responsabilidades?

- Hinata…

- Gaara, no quiero ser yo la razón por la que dejes de lado aquel sueño, no quiero ser la culpable de que los pospongas… sería injusto y…- Gaara la hizo callar posando sus labios sobre los de ella.

_Palpo gusto escucho y veo_

_Tu rostro tu paso largo_

_Tus manos y sin embargo_

_Todavía no lo creo._

Aquello era tan agradable, llevaba dos meses sin sentir el contacto de aquellos fines labios y sólo se dejó transportar por aquella sensación, pero algo en el interior de la chica le decía que se detuviera, algo le decía que eso no estaba bien.

- "Gaara no debe estar aquí. ¿Qué pasó con sus ansias de demostrar a su aldea que el es merecedor del puesto como Kazekage?"- sus labios dejaron de moverse y su expresión se volvió fría. Gaara se alejó unos centímetros de ella y la miró incrédulo- vete.

- ¿Qué?

- Que te vayas, no dejes tu aldea por una mujer.

- Pero si puedo dejar mi aldea por mis sueños- le dijo haciendo una clara alusión a la conversación que tuvieron en algún momento- y mi sueño es estar contigo y ver crecer a nuestro niño.

_Tu regreso tiene tanto _

_Que ver contigo y conmigo_

_Que por cábala lo digo_

_Y por las dudas lo canto_

- Pero…

- Kankuro fue nombrado Kazekage, yo renuncié a ello…- acarició el rostro de la chica que ya se había suavizado- estuve durante dos meses intentando convencerme de que aquello era lo que quería, pero no es así- Hinata bajó la vista algo avergonzada, ella deseaba lo mismo, pero le faltó la fuerza de voluntad para encarar a su familia e irse a vivir con él: aquello no era justo, él dejó todo por ella… pero ella… ¿qué había dejado por él?- deja de pensar esas cosas- le dijo el chico adivinando sus pensamientos- pediré tu mano a tu padre y juntos llevaremos el clan Hyuga cuando sea el momento- él sí recordaba el brillo en los ojos de su chica cuando le contaba sobre su familia, el sueño de ella sí era ser lo suficientemente fuerte para llevar la organización de su clan.- además, tu padre no podrá negarse- la abrazó con fuerza- no dejaré que mi hijo crezca con otro padre- la chica se separó de él con la mirada un poco apenada.

- Gaara- murmuró- es una niña.

_Nadie nunca te reemplaza_

_Y las cosas más triviales_

_Se vuelven fundamentales_

_Porque estás llegando a casa_

Ya estaban en la casa a la que la chica se había mudado cuando se transformó en Jounin, para alejarse de su familia y tener la mente clara al momento de tomar el clan en sus manos.

Gaara entró en aquella casa y sonrió al recordar tantas cosas pasadas en esas habitaciones. Sin evitarlo volvió a abrazar a la chica, pero ella deshizo rápidamente aquel contacto, tomó su mano y lo llevó rumbo a una habitación a la que Gaara nunca había ingresado. Se sorprendió al ver la decoración: todo estaba listo para recibir a un bebé: la cuna, los juguetes, los móviles, todo.

_Sin embargo todavía_

_Dudo de esta buena suerte_

_Porque el cielo de tenerte_

_Me parece fantasía._

- Te odio- le dijo a la mujer, quien le dio una mirada entre sorprendida y temerosa- te odio- repitió sin mirarla a los ojos- ¿cómo se te ocurrió decorar esto tú sola sin dejar que te ayudase?- Hinata soltó una sonrisa.

- Porque es una niña y tu no habrías tenido buen tino al escoger las cosas para ella- de pronto la chica se aferró a su brazo para evitar caer al piso, él la abrazó inmediatamente y la llevó a su cuarto para que se recostase.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, es normal- le dijo para tranquilizarlo, al tiempo que acariciaba su rostro.- no tienes idea la cantidad de veces que Naruto me encontró en el piso- el hombre cerró uno de sus puños con fuerza.

- ¿Fue de grana ayuda?- le preguntó con algo de resentimiento en la voz. Ella sólo asintió.

- Sí, pero le dije hace muy poco que estaba embarazada, él creía que tenía algún tipo de grave enfermedad- sonrió- me divertía verlo preocupado, pero no quería decirle la verdad…- la chica bajó la mirada- sabía que te lo contaría de inmediato…

Gaara no aguantó más las ganas de abrazarla y se recostó a su lado rodeando el cuerpo de la chica con sus brazos.

- Prometo no dejarte nunca más por temor a ser feliz- Hinata sólo le respondió con un beso.

_Pero venís y es seguro_

_Y venís con tu mirada_

_Y por eso tu llegada_

_Hace mágico el futuro._

Gaara tenía los brazos extendidos hacia una pequeña, quien estaba siendo sujetada por las manos de su madre. El hombre hizo un gesto y la pequeña comenzó a dar algunos pasos, los primeros sin la ayuda de ninguno de sus padres.

_Y aunque no siempre he entendido_

_Mis culpas y mis fracasos_

_En cambió sé que en tus brazos_

_El mundo tiene sentido_

Gaara recibió a la pequeña en sus brazos y la alzó, besando su frente mientras que Hinata se acercaba a ellos con una gran sonrisa.

- Está creciendo muy rápido- le dijo Gaara casi con dolor- y no quiero que crezca

- No seas tonto, contra eso no puedes hacer nada- replicó la chica. Gaara fue a dejar a la niña a su corral para que jugase y regresó al lado de su mujer. Tomó una de sus manos y la besó.

- ¿Sabes?- la abrazó por la espalda y la llevó a mirar cómo su hija jugaba tranquilamente- quiero pasar por esto mil veces.

- Claro- respondió ella un poco enojada- cómo no eres tú el que lleva al bebé por nueve meses…

_Y si beso la osadía_

_Y el misterio de tus labios_

_No habrá dudas ni resabios_

_Te querré más_

_Todavía._

- En todo caso- la chica se separó de él y se acercó a la ventana- no es algo que tengas que pedir- lo miró nuevamente y él se acercó a ella. Hinata tomó su mano y la llevó al lugar que por nueve meses había albergado a su primogénita- ya viene uno en camino.- lo soltó y se acercó a ver a su hija. Él la siguió sin decir una palabra, sólo estiró su mano y rodeó su cadera, acariciando aquella cicatriz que hacía tanto tiempo le había provocado y que contenía todo lo que sentía por ella: _sencillamente la amaba._

* * *

N.A: u.u ia terminé... y la verdad es que hasta pena me da... es increíble lo mucho que me encariñé con este FF… pero bueno… qué le voy a hacer ¿no?... desde un principio la idea era que fuese un oneshot pero las insistencias de algunas… (entre amenazas de muerte varias xD) me hicieron continuar. En fin… veamos… el poema que utilicé es de Mario Benedetti y se llama "todavía".

_Respondiendo reviews:_

_**dragonsita del amor**_: lo siento.. pero sencillamente éste es el último cáp. Y no habrá fuerza que me haga cambiar de opinión… en todo caso, si te consuela… estoy preparando un FF que… en su fase inicial tiene más de 30 cáp. ;) así que me tendrán para rato dando jugo por aquí xD.

_**Alexia hyuga**_ xD… pues por mi casa si quedó la…. Casi morí ahogada dentro de mi casa por el gas lacrimógeno u.u… espero que te haya gustado el encuentro de Gaara e Hinata n.n

_**Chibik-Lady**_ ¡Gracias por tus palabras!!! En realidad por eso quise que fuese muy cortito… para que no se perdiera la idea original… y sólo rellené los espacios vacíos n.n

_**ruuty**_ no sé que tan largo sea este cáp. Pero es lo justo para que termine la historia n.n

_**Hiei-and-shino**_ gracias por tus palabras, la verdad es que extrañé un post tuyo en el cáp. Anterior u.u pero nada que decir… me alegra que te haya gustado n.n

_Hinata Hyuga 07_ impresionada?... ahahahaha ése es mi don xD pues aquí está la continuación… y el final u.u

_**hyuuga-hikari**_ uguu… te bueno que te gustó el cáp. Y sé que he sido malita con Naruto… pero es lo que hay xD

_**Xxkao-chanxX**_: u.u lamento que hayas leído el FF cuando ia lo estoy terminando u.u pero cómo he dicho hace mucho… estoy preparando uno nuevo y que será mucho más largo y de la misma pareja (y con una aventura bastante extraña) así que sólo espera a que vuelva a subir una historia para que la sigas desde el principio ;).

Bueno niñas… esto se ha terminado… fue un placer saber que les gustó la historia y la verdad es que leer sus reviews después de tanto tiempo sin subir nada ha sido satisfactorio n.n Gracias!! Y nos estamos viendo ;) (hipotéticamente hablando claro xD)

_**Llangkurray **_


End file.
